pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:My Name Is Fuz
To make a build featured, go to Template:Featured builds. There are instructions at the bottom, but basically, right now it looks like you can switch out the E/Rt VwK Earth for yours. Just hit the "edit" tab, and change the name after "untested_PvE_3 =". Don't forget to put the old one onto the Past featured builds page, though. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:12, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Don't switch out untested builds that aren't vetted yet. Just wait until they're vetted. Also, read the rules on the bottom of the page and don't put untested builds in the "past featured builds" page. Be patient. Gogey 19:02, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Don't wipe talk pages - archive them. Also the Clear template works very good, I added it your user page to make it less fucked up. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:34, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Your image file is actually uploaded Just give it a while for the servers to update. If you want to check it you can see it here or by clicking on the specific revision of any you have uploaded. Just link to it as normal and it will eventually show up. Tag the extra version (the one you don't want to use) for deletion. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:05, 19 December 2008 (EST) my bad. also, im not to sure how to delete/WELL stuff so if you could tell me how or do that for me it would be nice. I actually have alot more than 200k. And like 9-10 times that in items. Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:52, 1 February 2009 (EST) :Lol. doesn't surprise me at all. Lot's of ppl have more cash and stuff than me....::: Fuz :::... 09:57, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::Well, you did ask :P I don't even play pve D: Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:59, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::All i do is pve. Pvp, imo, is so friggin boring....::: Fuz :::... 10:13, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::What pvp have you actually played? Rawrawr Dinosaur 10:17, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::::I've done GvG (not much, but i didn't like it), RA, and AB. Just didn't really like it....::: Fuz :::... 10:20, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Eh it sucks unless you play it competitively running real builds with people who actually play srs pvp. Or else ye, you randomway and its complete shit lol. RA and AB are both boring anyway. Rawrawr Dinosaur 10:22, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Yea, AB and RA are always horrid to play because i can never get a good grp. When I did GvG, we got raped cause we didn't have vent. So I do Zaishen when i need Balth Faction and get the other thousand from a couple of ABs....::: Fuz :::... 10:25, 1 February 2009 (EST) 300k Hit 300k today and now have had every green from CoF at least twice. I am planning on dying my 55 armor (scars) black. =) ...::: Fuz :::... 21:23, 2 February 2009 (EST) :i like youre signature, i might just steal it. Gringo 22:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :: :O ...::: Fuz :::... 22:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC)